There When it Matters
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: In 2x07 Andy called Luke to help her.  What if she had called Sam instead?  McSwarek pairing. AU to "The "One That Got Away".  Rated T for swearing.
1. Speed Dial 2

**My first Rookie Blue fanfiction! I just love the show and I can't wait for tommorow's episode! Now they're starting to head into hardcore McSwarek! 3 Please enjoy the first chapter; this is AU to the episode "The One That Got Away". I really wish that this had actually happened!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

I found it: all the proof that made Ray Nixon the proven criminal in 2 murders. Now all I need is someone to get a warrant for the storage locker.

For about half a second I thought about calling Luke but almost immediately made that thought fly out of my head. The only reason I believed him about Nixon was because I know how good he is as a detective but that did not mean I trust him. There was no way in hell I trust him, not after what he'd done.

Then I thought about Sam. Sam, who has always been here for me, had been my rock through hard times. He was also the one who had walked away from me this morning when I tried to convince him that Nixon was the culprit. Even if he was rough around the edges, Sam is the only one I can think of who I can trust with this. In seconds my phone is out, my finger pressing speed dial 2.

"McNally? Where are you? I thought you'd have given up by now." I can almost the smug smile on his face right now.

"Listen Sam, I don't have much time. I need you to get a warrant for Vessel Storage on Parliament and Richmond. The locker number is C1084."

I can hear him sigh on the other end of the line, "Are you serious McNally? What for?"

"I found it. Everything that Nixon's been hiding is here. He put all of the trophies he kept in this storage locker. And get this: the storage locker is under Zoe Martinelli's name."

There's movement on the other end, I'm pretty sure he stood up now. There's no noise from him for a moment before he finally responds, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me... You're sure it's him Andy?"

"Yes I'm sure! Just get the warrant and get over here as fast as you can!" "I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere McNally."

I hit the End Call button and look into the boxes of evidence in front of me. It's really disturbing how organized all of it is.

The lights above me are flickering but I don't really notice, I'm too busy looking at the pictures Nixon had taken of the crimes he'd committed. It looks so horrible.

I can hear some movement down the hall but ignore it; it's probably just that manager looking to see if I'm still here.

Suddenly there's something hard slamming into me and, for a second, I panic. Getting over that shock I whip around and kick the guy away from me. He lands hard against another storage locker door and I can see his face. It's Ray Nixon. I grab my gun but he's on me again and hits my fingers directly, forcing the gun to fall from my hands.

In the following chaos my gun slides away from me and I grapple with Nixon to try and get it back. I get in a few more hits on him before he gets a hold on my shoulder. He's behind me in a few seconds and, the next thing I know, I'm flying into the wall of the locker. There's pain clouding my vision and my vision begins to go dark.

'_Sam! ...hurry...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first chapter! The next chapter will be in Sam's POV. There will be probably be 4 chapters: this one, Sam's POV, what happens afterwards and then one more chapter of which properties I'm not quite sure of yet. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up some time tommorow!<strong>


	2. Pick Up the Phone

**It's 1 AM and I've got nothing better to do, so I decided to write and post the second chapter! This one's way longer than the first so I hope you like it! Thanks for those first 5 or so reviews that I got; I'm glad you guys have liked it so much so far! Please enjoy this chapter, starring Sammy Swarek! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. :(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's POV<span>**

Sitting in the Parade room, I stew in my anger over what had happened earlier today with Andy. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did Callaghan still have a hold on her after what he did? There was no solid proof that Nixon was involved in this, just like 3 years ago. And now, Callaghan had Andy roaming around betting her career on some flimsy reason given by her ex-fiancé.

Just as I'm reaching the peak of my inner-explosion, my cell rings. Of course, Andy's name flashes on the screen and for a second I'm tempted not to answer, just to show her how pissed I really am at her. But it's an empty thought because my finger's already on the Call button.

I put on my best snarky voice, the one I usually use to threaten the everyday lowlifes in the city, and answer, "McNally? Where are you? I thought you'd have given up by now."

Her voice has a slightly frantic edge to it, but it's still calm, "Listen Sam, I don't have much time. I need you to get a warrant for Vessel Storage on Parliament and Richmond. The locker number is C1084."

'_This again?'_ In let out a sigh of frustration and run a hand through my already messy hair, "Are you serious McNally? What for?"

"I found it. Everything that Nixon's been hiding is here. He put all of the trophies he kept in this storage locker. And get this: the storage locker is under Zoe Martinelli's name."

I fly up from my chair in shock. I can't freaking believe it!

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me... You're sure it's him Andy?"

"Yes I'm sure! Just get the warrant and get over here as fast as you can!" The urgency in her voice spurs me to movement and I'm going out the door of the Parade room, "I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere McNally." _'Be safe,'_ is what I want to say but my stupid mouth didn't let it come out!

As much as I hate to admit it: Callaghan was right. Andy was right to trust him about Nixon, even though he was a low-down dirty slimeball who cheated on her. I left her alone earlier today, I had let my anger get the best of me; but I wasn't going to let that stop me now. She had called _**me**_, not Callaghan. She trusts me enough to call me when she desperately needs someone to back her up.

I floor it to Jerry's office to get a warrant; there's no time to waste when Andy needs me. "Jerry! Andy's got solid evidence against Nixon in a storage locker downtown and I need a warrant now!"

For a second Jerry stares up at me with this stupid look on his face before he snaps into detective-mode, "She's sure it's Nixon?" "One hundred percent."

Jerry grins. "She's good Sammy. Really good." Pride flows through me; hell yeah my rookie's good! But I shake my head to focus, "Ok Jerry you've gotta hurry and get a warrant. She needs me. It's for Vessel Storage at Parliament and Richmond. Andy said the locker number was C1084."

Jerry whips out his phone, "I'm on it Sammy. Get going to McNally and I'll call you the second I've got the warrant." I'm already down the hall when Jerry yells, "Hey Sammy!" He throws the keys to Traci's squad car down the hall at me, "You might need these if you wanna get there faster!" "Thanks Jer!"

I've got the lights on, sirens blaring, as I speed to the location of the storage locker where Andy is. There's this gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach; sort of like the feeling I got when Andy got shot a couple of months ago.

It still gave me nightmares, that day. I can remember every detail: the shots going off, my head whipping to the entrance where Andy was and then, to my heart-stopping horror, seeing Andy flying backwards from the impact of the bullet connecting with her body.

I had gotten to her as fast as I could and there was no amount of words in the English language to express how relived I'd been to feel that the bullet had only got her vest.

I haven't forgiven myself for that day; for some reason I feel like I should have been keeping a closer eye on her instead of giving bullshit reasons as to why I hadn't joined Boyd's task force.

The feeling got worse and worse as I got closer to the storage place. I'm praying to any God that will listen that she's alright because if she isn't... My life would be over. There would be no reason to live if Andy wasn't with me. If I couldn't see her happy smile, which were so rare lately, and her bright Bambi eyes that look at me with endless trust and support then there would be no reason to get out of bed and do anything.

I understand what Oliver was talking about that day when Andy was trapped in that burnt building. When he said "Talk about whatever," I thought he was just saying pointless crap but now I know: I've got to tell her how much she means to me. How much I love her.

I skid into the storage place's parking lot and see our squad car parked off to the side. I turn the sirens and everything off, the feeling in my stomach almost painful now. I pull my gun out of the Hollister and enter the building, ready to face down anything or anyone that tries to keep me away from Andy.

'_You'd better be safe McNally...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope I got Sam's personality right. -.- Since I'm ahead of schedule, I'll probably have the third chapter up tommorow: the confrontation between Sam and Ray Nixon! <strong>


End file.
